Book Store
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: The one place Naruto loved more than anything was the Book Store. It didn't have a particular name, though he always knew he would meet someone special or something special would happen and he was right. When an unknown raven walked through the doors of the store, he could tell he was special and would probably change his life. NaruSasu
1. Not so Crappy Monday's

**Not so Crappy Mondays**

The hum of chatter, cars honking and people passing didn't seem to bother him; then again he wasn't really paying attention to the outside world. Naruto Uzumaki sighed, his fists clenching inside the pockets of his orange jacket, his cobalt eyes focusing on the snow-flecked ground as his feet carried him somewhere, his shoulders slumping as he blinked tiredly.

_Mondays…suck_

He sighed again at the thought, his backpack feeling abnormally heavy, he groaned softly as his tired mind remembered all the homework he had to do. Pausing in front of a _very _familiar building, Naruto felt a smile tug on his lips, removing his left hand from his pocket –stiffening when the frigid air hit his skin- he pushed the familiar door open, his smile shifting to an all-out grin.

"Ah, Welcome to my wonderful bo-Oh it's just you Naruto" Were the words that greeted him, Naruto smirked and rolled his eyes, the door closing softly behind him, slipping his right hand from his pocket, he stepped further in and immediately dumped his backpack on the wooden-floor.

"Nice to see you too Kakashi, why so moody?" He queried curiously, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the coat-rack, his cobalt eyes scanning the bookstore, widening in horror. "You're trying to build an army of perverts!" He shouted, his mouth opening to shout again when a pale hand covered it, his cobalt eyes snapping to the right.

"Can you not shout for five minutes? And I'm not I just have too many and I wanted to sell-" Naruto stomped on his foot, _hard_.

"Yes you are! You pervert! You're just a bad as he is! If not wors-" A yelp escaped his lips when a sudden hard-covered book slammed on his head, his eyes screwing shut in pain.

"That's what you get; now I'm not a pervert, do you know how _good _these books are? There like a dream that only adults can enjoy when-" Kakashi paused abruptly, his gray-eyes widening.

"Don't. Continue. That. Sentence. You. Pervert" Naruto managed through grit teeth, his cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment, his hands falling limp to his sides as the doughnut they held had reached its target, walking past the stunned bookstore owner and heading to the front counter.

The peaceful silence didn't last long; Naruto had just walked out from the 'Employees Only' room with a stack of books in his arms, five minutes at the least, before a stand-off began.

Cobalt met gray.

"Naruto I'm not a-" Kakashi began again, pausing when Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"P-E-V-E-R-T" He spelled out in a sing-song voice, turning on his heel he made his way toward the far right, whistling a tune softly as he went.

* * *

When the clock above the door chimed eight, Naruto rose from the lowest self of the 'History' section, wincing when his stiff muscles protested, rolling his neck he perked up with the bell above the door chimed. Dusting off his black pants as he made his way toward the front, rolling his shoulders slowly, working out the kinks, he paused when he saw the customer. Naruto watched as the raven-haired boy scanned the closest books, a smile gracing his lips when he noticed the boy's fingers twitching.

"Welcome, can I help you?" Naruto asked softly, the raven-haired boy glanced up and gave a tilt of his head; blinking for a moment he suddenly understood.

"No, those aren't the only books we have here; the owner wants to sell them. Either he's trying to form an army of perverts or he has too many to keep at home so he doesn't want the extras." Naruto said, scratching his cheek nervously as the boy stared at him silently.

"Who would read these books anyway? There…just _wrong_." Came the quiet response, Naruto blinked and gave a nod of understanding, his arms crossing over his chest, he rose a brow when he noticed the backpack on the other boys shoulder.

"You were looking for something right?" He asked, gesturing with a nod to the backpack, the raven-haired boy gave a nod and reached into the coat of his black jacket.

"Right, sorry I've had a long day, I was wondering if you a had these texts books, I checked the Public and School Library but couldn't find them" Naruto glanced at the sheet of notebook paper being presented to him, he reached forward and took it, opening it and reading the words written, he blinked and glanced up at the raven-haired boy.

"Wait are these English textbooks for English with Jiraya?" Naruto asked, handing the sheet back to the boy.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Was the response, Naruto turned and made his way back to the far left side, his hands slipping into his pockets as he walked, peaceful silence filling the air.

"Because he asked me earlier if I could convince Kakashi, the shop owner to give him the extras he has in the back, and I know his handwriting anywhere. I'll spare you the backache of carrying all twenty-six, I'll give you a box with thirteen of them-"

"I can handle taking the twenty-six at once, I'm not weak." Came the blunt comment, Naruto glanced up watching as the raven-haired boy leaned against the bookshelf beside him, his eye twitching as he rose to his feet.

"I'm not saying your weak, bastard, I'm just saying I have to take some as well." Naruto stated back, crossing his arms as the raven-haired boy smirked, his obsidian eyes narrowing.

"And? Look can I have the books idiot, I have homework to do" Naruto forced a smile to his lips, turning on his heel he made his way toward the back, the raven following behind him.

"Kakashi, it seems Jiraya sent another student to get the English books he's neglected to order, _again_. Do we have boxes left?" Naruto watched as Kakashi hastily covered the sketch pad with other books, his pale cheeks flushing pink, smirking and rolling his eyes he tapped his fingers against his arm.

"Hm…Boxes…" Kakashi rose from the chair, running a pale hand through his silver-gray hair, plucking one from the stack he tossed it to Naruto. Nodding and turning, ignoring the arched brow of the other boy, he made his way back to the 'Textbook' section once more.

"Here, Bastard." Naruto said smugly, handing the box of thirteen heavy English textbooks piled into it to the raven-haired boy, grinning when the boy nearly buckled under the added weight.

"Thanks idiot." Was the boy's curt response, Naruto snickered and followed the raven toward the front door.

"Naruto, is our customer leaving soon?" Came Kakashi's lazy drawl, glancing to his left, Naruto gestured toward the door.

"Yeah! Why?" He asked glancing at the clock suddenly noticing it was nine, he blinked when Kakashi appeared behind the counter, he glanced back and noticed the boy still standing by the door.

"Hey idiot?"

"Hm?"

"What's your name; it slipped my mind to ask earlier."

"Naruto, yours?" Naruto glanced up, hearing the familiar tapping of the register being locked for the night, the money being quickly and expertly counted, he wondered how he did it without getting confused.

"Sasuke, thanks for the books" He said and left, Naruto blinked in confusion, the pale hand that gently squeezed his shoulder brought him back.

"Grab your bag and coat, I want to get home" Kakashi said in his normal lazy drawl, however Naruto could tell a hint of excitement was laced with it, he slipped his coat on, and grabbed his backpack. Stepping into the frigid night air Naruto grit his teeth and cursed himself for forgetting his gloves, watching as Kakashi slipped out and shut the door behind him, he noticed the smile on his pale lips.

"You gonna stop by and grab some coffee?" Naruto asked walking beside Kakashi, cobalt eyes focusing on the man with interest.

"Hm…no I'll go straight home, you going to stop for Ramen?" Naruto perked at the mention of Ramen, his smile falling from his lips as he remembered something important.

"No, I have homework to finish" Naruto said with a sigh, his eyes focusing on the sky as they paused at an intersection, peaceful silence surrounding them.

"You always wait till the last minute don't you?" Kakashi said lazily, Naruto glared at him before a mischievous smirked graced his lips.

"Yeah yeah, hey Kakashi?" Naruto glanced up and grinned when the signal blinked white, he turned and waved as he ran towards the other side, turning he raised his hands to the either side of his mouth. "Have fun getting laid tonight!" He shouted before turning and running down the empty sidewalks, giggles racking his body, he paused when the clear shout filled the air.

"Why-you…Naruto!" Said boy only snickered and made his way home, his crappy Monday forgotten.


	2. Partners

**_A/N: Here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, was having writers block xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Reviews: falsedfaith691- Thanks! And Here it is! _**

**_Teppen- Thanks and I did :D_**

**_Guest- Thank you _**

**_Amber Ice Fox- Thank you very much! _**

**_Thanks to: AkumasFate, Amber Ice Fox, Anime Forever999, Emo Dragon 7, Haru Hime-sama, JuliaAbadeerSkellington, KanameAngel, Kokomi, Spreadtheevil, Teppen, enRei, falsedfaith691, myownperson2010667 and theDireOne _**_for Following_

**_Thanks also to: Emo Dragon 7, Haru Hime-sama, Shadow Ravon, Shushuki-chan95, Teppen, abbie pain, falsedfaith691, myownperson2010667 and wolfmoon30 _**_for Favouriting  
_

_**Beta'd by** Anime Forever999_

* * *

**Partners**

Growling in agitation, Sasuke glanced around his paper littered room floor, his teeth gritting as he found the project he'd been looking for.

"Biology, English, Art, Drama, Spanish and Health are done. The only one that isn't...would be History…damn it" He muttered, placing the other completed projects away in his bag, the one that needed finishing was placed at the top, glancing at the clock Sasuke gave a tired sigh.

_Its only 6:50…and I'm already tired….._

Rising to his feet, Sasuke made his way toward the kitchen, his bag in his hands, his nose wrinkling as he searched his nearly-empty reregister with tired obsidian eyes. Turning and grabbing his bag, Sasuke snatched a banana and apple before stopping to slip his black boots on; plucking his sweater from the back of the sofa where it lay he made his way out of his apartment door.

Walking down the two flights of stairs, Sasuke's mind reeling as he tried to think of how he could get his History project done before his second period, he paused at the landing of the first floor to slip his black sweater on before continuing down the street toward his school.

* * *

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb as he entered the school's main doors, Sasuke made his way toward the Library, slipping his phone from his pocket he checked the time, it was 7:20 am.

"Thank God for free periods…." Sasuke whispered tiredly, his pale hand gripping the strap of his backpack tighter for a moment, the sudden footsteps echoing down the halls nearly sending him into a panic, he glanced back and felt his eyes widen in horror.

They'd found him.

Again.

Glancing forward and cursing his luck, Sasuke turned the corner, clearly hearing the squeals echo off the white-concrete walls. He continued down the row of lockers, the squeals closer now, growling under his breath Sasuke paused at the center stairs.

_Let's see…quickest way to my destination… damn it think! _

Snapping his fingers Sasuke made his way up the stairs, ducking behind the nearest wall when he reached the landing, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when the mob of squealing girls ran past the staircase. Reaching for the bottle of water in his backpack pocket, Sasuke made his way down the hall of empty art rooms, taking a swig and placing it back for later, he continued down a smirk slowly gracing his lips.

"Let's see if I can get this stupid History done" Rolling obsidian eyes Sasuke pushed the Library door open, the silence instantly relaxing him, pausing and glancing around he made his way toward the History section.

Low muttering filled the silence as he drew closer, a yawn escaping him as he placed his backpack on an empty chair, his eyes scanning the rows of books, a frown crossing his face.

"It's not…here? How the hell am I supposed to finish this now? I have class next period!" Sasuke whispered harshly, hands balling into fists; sighing irritably he turned and yelped when he collided with a firm chest.

"Ow…Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-oh you're the boy from the other day…." The voice spoke, Sasuke's eyes opened as he glanced up from the chest his face was still pressed to, his face flushing as piercing cobalt eyes came into view. He took a step back, stuffing his hands into his black jeans, his eyes focusing on the blonde before him; he noticed with mirth that he also looked exhausted.

"It's Sasuke, why are you here during first block?" Sasuke said evenly, folding his arms over his chest, his back resting against the bookshelf.

"I have a free block, I'd thought I'd come and finish a History project I didn't get to" he grinned widely. "The name's Naruto by the way, in case you've forgotten." Sasuke watched as Naruto turned back toward the desk he must have been working on, pages littered the table, stepping forward and reaching for his bag Sasuke sighed softly.

"Same with me, it was given out two weeks ago it just slipped my mind, what's it on?" Sasuke flipped through his white binder, his fingers expertly spinning the black pen, he glanced up when sun-kissed fingers plucked the pen from his grip.

"The Great Depression, we have to make a poster of facts that highlighted the era and present it today, we were supposed to be put in groups of two but there was a student absent so I have to do mine on my own." Naruto said as his fingers began to twirl the pen, Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"That's what I have to do, wait who's your teacher?" Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out a black poster board, placing it on the table he began to write out 'The Great Depression' in black sharpie.

"If you can believe it, the owner of the Book Store, Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition, his mouth falling open as he watched Naruto glue the piece of paper in the center, following it by adding another labeled 'Important Facts' his mind reeling as he watched the blonde carefully place the piece.

"No way" He whispered as he reached over Naruto's arm, brining the packet closer to his eyes, he flipped to the beginning of his binder and slammed his head on the table.

"The hell!-Wait what's with your face? You look surprised, annoyed and irritated at the same time" Naruto asked, pausing in his gluing to glance at Sasuke, said boy rubbed his forehead before pointing to the similar packet in his binder.

"We have the same teacher, I couldn't come to school the first few days because I had the flu, I received this packet in the mail along with the project information….damn it no wonder he looked so smug when he saw me in class!" Sasuke growled, placing Naruto's packet back beside his arm, his eyes closing as he groaned softly readying to slam his head again on the table in annoyance.

The warm hand that cushioned the impact made Sasuke's eyes jerk open, he glanced up and noticed Naruto grinning from ear to ear, smiling softly in return he plucked his pen back.

"No need to do that Sasuke, this means were partners now, right?" Naruto asked softly, Sasuke opened his mouth to respond when he felt gentle, warm fingers tracing his forehead. "That's gonna' look bad later you know" he whispered quietly, Sasuke blinked and gently brushed Naruto's hand away, his cheeks burning slightly as he focused his attention on the poster board between them.

"Shut-up idiot; and I suppose seeing as this has to be done in two person teams, let's get started class begins soon" Sasuke glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eye, his exhaustion leaving him as he focused on finishing the project, he tugged the book between him and Naruto, a smile gracing his lips as they began their task.

Maybe he'd enjoy doing his history homework, especially with an amusing blonde sitting right there with him.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Again thank you for giving me feedback xD Remember please Fav/Follow/Review they make me happy! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully, I'm going to start updating regularly :D  
**


	3. Getting to know Each Other

_**A/N: Here's chapter three! Did I mention how much I love this story? xD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

_**Reviews**__**: **_**_JuliaAbadeerSkellington_**_**- :D :D :D**_

**_falsedfaith691_**_**: Thanks, their banter makes me laugh, and I write it xD. It makes me feel good that someone likes the way I'm portraying both Naruto and Sasuke, thank you. And here's your update! **_

**_Teppen_**_**- And here we have more! :D**_

**_Dragon77- Thanks very much! :D_**

**_drarry-lover23- Aw thanks drarry-lover _**

**_Haru Hime-sama- Here's your update! :P _**

_**Thanks to: **_**_666vampirelover666_**_for Favouriting_

_**Thanks also to: **_**_666vampirelover666__, Allyieh, Apricis, Hollow Sharingan, Quietly Dreaming of the Future, weirdcat,_** **_xXNexireXx,_** **_chocorain, spreadtheevil _**_for Following_

**_Beta'd by_**_ Anime Forever999_

* * *

**Getting to Know Each Other**

Naruto sighed softly, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the center stairs, a yawn escaping his lips as he paused and glanced back at Sasuke. A smile gracing his lips as he took the other half of the poster-board, the grunt he received made Naruto snicker softly.

"It's not heavy idiot, I can carry it myself" Sasuke deadpanned, yanking their project lightly, Naruto rolled his cobalt eyes.

"Don't whine so much bastard, I feel like helping you carry it, is that so bad?" Naruto asked, tugging at their project, turning on his heel Naruto made his way down the quiet main hall, Sasuke following behind him. Reaching the bathrooms, Naruto turned to his right and paused when Sasuke took a moment to follow, he blinked in confusion when obsidian eyes scanned left then right.

_Wonder who he's trying to avoid…._

Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke turn and nod, grinning he made his way down the History classrooms, reaching the far one he leaned against the row of lockers, Sasuke sliding down a locker with a sigh.

"We made it in one piece" Sasuke whispered softly, placing his end of the poster against the locker, Naruto following his gesture, tilting his head he leaned it against a locker.

"What do you mean? Why are you acting all ninja-like when you pass by corners?" he asked, glancing up at the clock, they had five minutes left, Naruto glanced back down his eyes locking with Sasuke's.

"No reason idiot" Sasuke retorted back quietly.

"Tell me bastard" Naruto demanded softly, his hands resting on his hips.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-" Naruto suddenly paused, the bell ringing, the quiet hallway filling with voices instantly, the door behind them opening slowly.

Then he heard it.

The squeals echoing through the halls.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, blinking in confusion when he saw that he was gone, the hand that took his own caused him to glance up, meeting narrowed obsidian. Picking up the project Naruto felt Sasuke tug him into their History classroom, blinking again Naruto noticed Sasuke's tense shoulders as said boy turned around and offered a small smile, Naruto grinned finally understanding.

"You have fangirls, huh bastard" Sasuke stepped forward and whacked him hard, Naruto yelped and pulled his hand from Sasuke's lax grip, rubbing his skull softly he glanced up when Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, yeah now shut-up" came the blunt response, Naruto grinned widely, jumping up and placing their project in front of Kakashi's desk, he turned and dropped his orange backpack next to his desk and plopped into his chair. The warning bell rang then; Naruto leaned his head back and blinked in surprise when Sasuke's pale face came into view, yelping when a pale finger pressed against his nose Naruto sat upright.

Quiet squeals echoing around the small room as other students made their way in; Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the small-wooden desk table, his cobalt eyes closing.

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly, lacing his fingers together as the classroom continued to fill around him, glancing at Naruto he felt a smile lace his lips. He glanced at his right hand, the one that he used to tug Naruto into class, warmth coming from it; he glanced up when the door opened once more.

There stood Kakashi, book in hand.

Sasuke reached forward to shake Naruto, his open palm resting on the blonde's steady rising and falling back, blinking he shook the boy, pulling back when Naruto sat up once again.

"Wut'chu want?" Sasuke blinked as half-lidded cobalt eyes focused on him, he reached forward and tugged at Naruto's cheeks, a smirk coming to his lips as Naruto yelped.

"Kakashi's here, time to get ready to present" He said as he watched their teacher plop down on his chair, his orange book opening instantly as silence filled the room.

"Who did their project? Raise their hand" Kakashi said lazily, Sasuke raised his hand, nudging Naruto to do the same; a sleeping grin was his response as he also raised his hand. "And who didn't?" Kakashi asked, his gray eyes scanning the class, Sasuke glanced around and noticed ten people raising their hands, he glanced back toward the front and noticed Kakashi standing. Sasuke watched as Kakashi turned his back to them, his free hand effortlessly writing across the chalkboard, he heard Naruto snort softly at the words written. "Then write a seven-page report on the important facts of the 'Great Depression' and give it to me by Friday, and seeing as today's Tuesday, I'd suggest you begin now. The rest of you hand in your projects please."

Sasuke stood and lifted the poster-board and glanced at Kakashi, "Where do we leave this?" He asked as other students began to crowd around him, his fingers twitching as he heard soft giggles.

"You can leave it in front of the chalkboard, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke blinked and glanced at his teacher, his eyes narrowing at the smirk playing on his pale lips, turning and plopping back into his seat he noticed Naruto was watching him.

"Naruto." He said resting his chin on his folded arms, said blonde grinned smugly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"Now as you all know, I said that these would be presented orally, however…I don't feel like having you all present; I'll look at them later. You may have a free period." Sasuke gaped at the silver-haired man, his hands fisting in irritation.

"The hell!" Naruto snarled out, Sasuke glanced at the blonde, a sigh escaping his lips as he tugged out a black spiral notebook from his bag.

"To say I wasn't expecting this would be a lie, he's more lazy then anyone I know" Sasuke whispered, his eyes glancing around the quiet room, the students that hadn't done their project scribbling away at their papers, he smirked focusing back on the blonde.

"But still! Kakashi-sensei is mean for having us do the work and then not even allowing us to pres-" Sasuke glanced up from his blank page when Naruto stopped mid-sentence, he watched with tired eyes as Naruto's lips spread into a grin, reaching forward he flicked the blonde's nose, the glare sent his way made him smile.

"Why'd you stop?" He queried curiously, his chin leaning on his free palm; he watched as Naruto pointed to the small orange book in Kakashi's hands, he blinked as realization hit him.

"Kakashi's annoyed, do you know why Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, said boy pushed the blonde back into his seat, his eyes narrowing as a frown etched its way onto his face.

"He doesn't want us to present because he's pissed that no one would buy his _favorite_ books? That's a load of bullshit" Sasuke managed through clenched teeth, he rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the blank page before him, his left hand relaxing its death-grip on his pen.

"My guess exactly, I haven't been able to help out these past two weeks because of the load of projects we've been given, so he hasn't been putting effort into selling them, the lazy asshole." Naruto murmured softly, his fingers tapping along his blue-jeans in a rhythmic pattern; Sasuke leaned his back against his chair and stretched his legs out, his pen following the rhythm as it wrote along the page.

"Figures as much" Sasuke answered softly, his attention on the words being written out before him, Naruto hummed in response, his fingers still tapping away.

"Hey Sasuke, what classes are you taking this term?" blinking at the blonde, Sasuke placed his pen down, sitting straighter, he locked eyes with Naruto.

"Why?" He queered, smirking as he rested his chin atop his intertwined fingers.

"Curious is all, ya gonna answer or not?" Naruto retorted back, his arms crossing.

"Hm…No, I decline answering that" Sasuke said smugly, smirking when Naruto fixed a glare on him, he glanced down at his paper and began again.

He failed to notice the smug smile stretching across Naruto's face.

"Sasuke…?" he whispered, Sasuke paid him no mind, his focus completely on the paper.

"Sassukeeee…?" Naruto said again, Sasuke's eye twitched slightly, he continued to write.

"_Sassssssuukkkkeeeeeeeee_?" Naruto whispered out once more, opening his mouth again to say the raven's name again when a pale hand clamped over his mouth.

"If I answer will you shut up?" Sasuke said curtly, his other hand nearly snapping his pen in half, watching the blonde nod vigorously; he pulled his hand back with a sigh.

"Biology, English, Art, Drama, Spanish and Health." He listed off, sitting back as Naruto blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why Drama?" He asked, his head tilting, Sasuke winced, looking at the chalkboard.

"Because…I couldn't take Creative Writing this term" He deadpanned, focusing his gaze back on Naruto.

"But isn't it taught by Gai-sensei?"Naruto asked once more, Sasuke paled at the mention of his teachers name, he offered a curt nod as an answer.

"Wow…I have Biology, Algebra, Health, English, Spanish and Ceramics" Sasuke blinked, relaxing as the topic drifted away from his Drama teacher, placing his notebook and pen away before focusing on Naruto once more.

That's how they spent their half-hour History class with the scribbling of pens and pencils on paper filling the air.

* * *

_**A/N: And done!~ Hope you guys liked it! :D remember please Fav/Follow/Review, it makes me happy! If you wanna read another good NaruSasu AU, check out **Anime Forever999's** 'I Want My Phone Back!' Thanks again~**_


	4. Half-Day

_**A/N: Here's chapter four! sorry for the wait it came out longer then intended xD  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, we all know this x(**_

_**Reviews: Teppen- Yay another person who likes the way I'm doing this xD thanks! sorry for the wait this chapter was a bit complicated xD**_

_**JuliaAbadeerSkellington- Me too! I loved it so much that I thought 'hey why not have Sasuke in it?' it seems like he'd fit no?**_

_**falsefaith691-Thanks! :D**_

_**Thanks to: Interested Fan, Sayuri36ani,** **namvd** For Favouriting_

_**Thanks to: ArcticIllustrator, Himuilla, ****Sayuri36ani, namvd, riniwtf and 13bluetears **for Following _**  
**

* * *

**Half-Day**

"Freedom!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door of his History class, he paused when a hand yanked on his orange-black jacket; he glanced back and grinned at the sleepy-looking Sasuke.

"Hold on idiot, did you forget we have English together?" Sasuke stated flatly, Naruto rolled his eyes and continued forward, heading down the hall, a yawn escaping his lips. Continuing down the hall and taking a left, they reached the English classrooms; Naruto glanced back and smiled as Sasuke followed behind him, his pale hand still gripping the orange fabric.

"Sleepy Sasuke?" Naruto asked smugly, his hands clasping behind his head, said boy rolled his eyes and released his grip, opening the room Naruto yelped when a book slammed into his head.

"Ow! Son of a b-" Naruto blinked and glanced down, the chocolate muffin keeping him from finishing, glancing up at the grinning whie-haired male Naruto happily chewed the treat.

"Watch your mouth brat, it's too early for it" Jiraya said gruffly, his light-gray eyes landing on the boy behind Naruto, sighing and tugging on Sasuke's hoodie sleeve, Naruto took his seat.

"Yeah, yeah but why hit me Pervy Sage? I haven't done anything" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his aching head, yelping again when a cool water bottle was placed atop his hand, blinking in confusion he glanced behind to see Sasuke resting his head against his desk.

"For your head so you stop whining so much" He stated tiredly, Naruto grinned and happily ran the bottle on his head, sighing when the throbbing faded a bit, he glared at his teacher once the world ceased its spinning.

"You seem mad Jiraya-sensei, why is that?" Naruto hummed in response as he leaned his head back, his cobalt eyes closing, the huff of irritation that filled the room made him smile; Sasuke tapped his fingers along the desk.

"None of your business brat" Was Jiraya's blunt response, Naruto snickered softly as he heard Sasuke growl softly.

"Why do you think he's pissy Naruto?" Sasuke asked haughtily, Naruto opened his eyes and grinned at the man before him.

"Because he attempts of 'research' were unsuccessful" Naruto answer smugly, his arms crossing as Sasuke hummed softly, he watched as the raven stretched lazily, another yawn escaping his lips.

"And what is his 'research' entitle Naruto?" Sasuke queried curiously, Naruto snorted softly rolling his eyes, with a dismissive gesture of his hand Naruto responded.

"Oh…nothing interesting that needs to be discussed now Sasuke" said raven quirked a brow, Naruto grinned and jumped slightly when his phone began to vibrate against his pant leg, brows furrowing in confusion, Naruto slipped out his phone. "Hello?" Naruto said softly, his eyes focusing on the ceiling above him as he waited.

"_Hey, are you with Jiraya yet?_" Came the question from the other end, Naruto glanced at his white-haired teacher, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm in his class now, wanna talk to him?" Naruto asked, his fingers drumming along his other arm as they crossed, he blinked when he heard a low grumbling noise, turning and arching a brow he watched as Sasuke quickly averted his eyes.

"_Nah later I guess, hey there's a snow storm warning you know?" _Naruto blinked in confusion and tapped his chin with his left index finger.

"Mmm, are you sure? There was no report of it on the news this morning" Naruto continued, his left leg rising and meeting his chest, yawning slightly Naruto jumped when the beep of the intercom filled the room.

"_Attention all Students and Staff, you must all gather your things and leave, quickly before the weather outside progresses even further. Be careful and have a good day." _

Naruto watched as Jiraya rose from his chair, his right hand effortlessly gliding across the chalkboard, cobalt eyes widening as he lowered his cell down to listen.

"I want you guys to grab a textbook and read 'Romeo and Juliet' you are going to perform a play with the person behind you as your partner, whoever doesn't have one will be in a group with the remaining few. Pick an act and be prepared to perform it whenever school is back in session, be careful on your way home." Naruto grinned and turned around in his chair to face Sasuke, his head tilting as he watched the raven stretch lazily once more.

"We're partners again huh?" He asked with a grin, Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood, lifting his backpack on his shoulder; Naruto paused his right hand slinging his backpack over his shoulder his eyes glancing back down to his still in-call cell.

"_Seems even if school is suddenly cancelled he still needs to give homework, anyway are you heading home or the book store?" _Naruto blinked and gratefully accepting the English book Sasuke held out to him, he frowned when a low growl come through the microphone.

"Easy now, don't piss your boss off even more, now the closest place would be….The Book store so I'll head there." Naruto snickered quietly when he heard Sasuke groan quietly behind him, he yelped when a hand gripped his ear, turning and swiftly catching his cell before it fell to the ground Naruto glanced up.

"You stay out of trouble, any funny business and I'll give you the longest and most boring paper to write in your entire life, understand?" Naruto glared at a quietly snickering Sasuke, his glare melting away as he focused his gaze back on a frowning Jiraya.

"Me? I haven't in a long while so don't get all worked up. I'm assuming 'research' can't be done now?" Naruto challenged, his left hand holding up his cell again as he heard another low growl.

"_So help me if he comes home drunk again—Damn I gotta go Naruto, text me when you get to the Book store. Later" _Naruto grinned and quickly answered.

"Later, don't piss anyone off" He chuckled softly as he glanced back up at his still-frowning teacher.

"….Sadly yes, my research is going to be cancelled for a bit, anyway off with you two" Naruto gave a mock-salute and turned on his heel, tugging on Sasuke's hoodie sleeve as he went, his hand falling back to his side as he spun around to face the sleepy-looking raven.

"School's cancelled! Thank you snow storm, hey Sasuke? Are you headed home?" Naruto asked expertly dodging around other students as he continued walking backwards as he slipped his cell back into his back pocket, his hands clasping together behind his head.

* * *

Sasuke blinked tiredly, his hands slipping into his pockets as he watched in awe as Naruto managed to dodge so easily around people; he backtracked and gave a nod.

"No…my apartment's far, even if I take my shortcuts I don't think I'd make it there before the storm hits." He said quietly, blinking and slipping his own cell out, he unlocked the screen and pressed the 'Weather' icon. Dodging around people Sasuke read aloud, "Winter Storm advisory, accumulation around 6-12 inches of snow, Why do you ask Naruto?" he asked as the blonde led him down the English classroom hall toward the Health classrooms, he followed tiredly knowing the fastest way out of the school but allowing someone else to guide him.

"Well we do have another project to do, and if you can't get home then you could come and stay with me at the Book store, ya know if you want" Sasuke glanced up and blinked as Naruto's sun-kissed cheeks flushed lightly, he tapped his chin with his index finger in thought, a smirk reaching his lips.

"Hm...Should I risk going to my apartment? Or going to a Book store that's owned by our perverted, lazy History teacher….I'll take my chances idiot." Sasuke watched amused as Naruto's cobalt eyes widened, arms dropping from behind his head, mouth gaping open.

"You're kidding, right? You think your scrawny ass can get home without freezing?" Sasuke frowned, his smirk returning as he paused behind Naruto as they reached the main doors, slipping his backpack off he quickly slipped his English textbook inside and his cell before straightening.

"Didn't know you were looking at it idiot" he retorted nonchalantly, lifting and slinging his backpack over his shoulders, Naruto straightened and did the same, his blonde eyebrows furred in confusion.

"Looking at what?" He asks as he lifts his hood, Sasuke raised his own hood and smirked as he focused his eyes on the already two-inch snow covered school grounds.

"My 'scranny ass'" He replied with a smirk, opening the door and stepping out, he watched as Naruto followed and all but slipped as his reply registered.

"Wh- I wasn't! You- Ugh!" Sasuke chuckled as he made his way toward the front of the school, ignoring the occasional squeals as the other students piled onto the buses, glancing back he watched as Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I finally manage to shut you up huh, idiot?" Sasuke stated smugly, flinching as icy-wind blew in his face, he sighed softly as a soft 'humph' reached his ears.

"Oh shut up you bastard, and besides I wasn't looking! Geez" Naruto retorted defensively, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he spun around.

"You know getting defensive about it doesn't help" He stated bluntly, turning back around to continue walking down the sidewalk, his eyes scanning the near empty streets, blinking in confusion at the sudden weight on his back Sasuke glanced back.

"You know I can easily tug you down and watch you slide around on the sidewalk Sasuke" Naruto whispered in his ear tugging at the backpack he held, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde back, the weight lifting as they made their way further down the chilly air nipping at exposed skin.

_Wonder who he was talking to…_

Sasuke blinked at the sudden thought, he shrugged and continued forward making sure he didn't slip, Naruto followed behind him, silence surrounding them.

"It's like…a ghost town…" Naruto whispered, beside him now, nodding and glancing back up he voiced his answer.

"Can you blame anyone? a snow storm will get anyone ducking for cover" Naruto chuckled and gave a nod, Sasuke mentally counted the blocks, they were four blocks from the school so they were close. Grabbing Naruto's sleeve, Sasuke took a deep breath and took off in a run, the blonde beside him easily getting the message.

Finally reaching the Book store Sasuke released his hold on the orange material, his breath ragged and labored, Naruto opened the door and instantly face-palmed on the wooden floor.

"So you made it did you? Took you awhile" Came the lazy, familiar voice from deeper within the room, Sasuke closed the door and stepped over Naruto, dumping his backpack on the floor he reached a hand toward the blonde.

"Get up, and how the hell did you get here before us?" Sasuke asked, helping Naruto up, he glanced up and saw their History teacher sitting behind the mahogany counter with a smirk on his pale lips, arching a brow he watched as Kakashi walked toward them.

"Hmm…secret Sasuke-_kun_, oh and congratulations you two got the best score in the class, I heard from Jiraya that you have to pick a part from 'Romeo and Juliet' how fun." Sasuke felt his left eye twitch as Naruto made his way toward the back, he and Kakashi followed, the warmth and smell of books sending the shivers of cold away.

"To a half-day of school, we'll work on the project later" Naruto stated holding three jugs of something warm in his hands, Sasuke arched a brow in confusion before taking his.

"Hot chocolate, drink up" Kakashi said with a smile before taking a drink from his cup, Sasuke blinked and slowly took a drink from his own cup, Naruto humming softly in response.

The vibrations of a cell phone within the black backpack going unnoticed, making his way over, Sasuke slipped his boots off before heading back to where Naruto and Kakashi were.

_New Message_

**_A/N Done! _****_Who was Naruto talking to, you guess wanna guess? :D Who's this 'New Message' from for Sasuke? Find out next chapter! Again sorry for the wait the conversation between our Mystery person and Naruto was added fully recently, I was just going to have Naruto's answers but oh well! xD  
_**

**_PS- Please leave a review/favorite or follow! they make me happy and encourage me to keep writing this :D _**

**_PSS- Do you guys think I should add links(in the next chapter or on my profile) so you can see what Naruto's jacket and backpack look like? As well as Sasuke's hoodie and backpack? Let me know :) _**


End file.
